duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Beelzemon
Group: Demon Lord – Level: Mega – Type: Virus – Attack Techniques: Double Impact, Darkness Claw (both modes) Corona Blaster, Corona Destroyer (Blast Mode) Beelzemon is the Mega form of Impmon, who Digivolved through the power bestowed to him by the Digimon Sovereign, as part of a deal with Chatsuramon. However, he did not Digivolve completely, and took on a "flawed," incomplete form – but he didn’t care, he finally had the power he had craved. Unfortunately, to complete his end of the deal, he had to destroy the Tamers and their Digimon. Moments after his creation, Beelzemon was given the Behemoth motorcycle, which he was able to master control of. He proceeded to drive around the Digital World, until he bumped into Calumon, who asked him for help in finding the others, but he simply drove off, searching for an opponent to test his power on. He eventually came across a swarm of'Chrysalimon', which he almost completely obliterated with his Double Impact. The remaining Chrysalimon merged together into an Infermon, which he easily destroyed with his Darkness Claw, and absorbed it’s data. Chatsuramon then appeared and instructed him to complete his end of the bargain. Beelzemon tracked the Tamers down, and Kyubimon realised that he was Impmon. However, the ensuing battle was interrupted by a fierce storm, created by the re-activation of the unstable Juggernaut program, and Beelzemon fled. Later, when the Tamers were separated, Beelzemon located Takato, Henry, Suzie and their Digimon, and took down Rapidmon. The other Tamers and Digimon were able to ride a Data Stream to the battlefield, and joined in the effort against him, but when Beelzemon was about to destroy Kyubimon, Leomon restrained him. In retaliation, Beelzemon impaled Leomon on his claws, destroying him and loading his data. Takato went into a rage, and WarGrowlmon Digivolved into Megidramon, a dark and evil Mega who promptly attacked Beelzemon. Makuramon appeared to berate Beelzemon, but Beelzemon crushed his head, killing him, and yet again, absorbed his data, increasing his strength, enabling him to fend Megidramon off. Taomon and Rapidmon went up against him, but he sealed them in Makuramon’s Primal Orb attack, and would have destroyed them, had Henry and'Rika' not used the Alias card to free them from their Ultimate forms. Beelzemon was still able to absorb the data of their Ultimate forms, however, growing even stronger, and knocking Megidramon out. He then turned on Takato, but Megidramon reverted to Guilmon, and he and Takato Biomerged into Gallantmon. The battle between the two was fierce, as Beelzemon summoned Behemoth, and unleashed a stream of drive-by attacks, until Gallantmon destroyed the machine with his Lightning Joust. Meanwhile, Chatsuramon arrived to destroy Lopmon, but Gallantmon destroyed him, and Beelzemon leapt in to load his data and increase his strength once more. The battle continued to rage, until Gallantmon defeated Beelzemon with his Shield of the Just attack. He was about to destroy Beelzemon when Jeri stopped him, not wanting to see any more killing. Beelzemon reflected on the events in his life that led up to this point, and left, utterly dejected. As he wandered the Digital World, feeling worthless, the image of Jeri haunting his mind, Beelzemon came across another swarm of Chrysalimon, which attacked him. Even as they electrocuted him, he screamed that he didn’t want the power any more. When Calumon released the power of the Shining Digivolution, the Chrysalimon swarm Digivolved into three Diaboromon, which flew off – leaving behind a beaten and defeated Impmon. Impmon was found by Rika and Renamon, and brought back to the real world with them, where he was eventually reunited with his partners, Ai and Mako. When the three of them forgave each other, Impmon left to join in the battle against the D-Reaper. Mako gave him a toy gun, and Ai gave him a kiss, and as he ran to the battlefield, he Digivolved again into Beelzemon... and then, onward, sprouting wings, Digivolving under his own power, into his complete, true Mega form – Beelzemon Blast Mode! He then flew to the site of the battle, and was able to convince the other Digimon that he was there to help. With a single shot of his Corona Blaster, he severed the life cord of the Pendulum Feet they were fighting, enabling the others to destroy it. A short time later, as the Tamers battled with other D-Reaper Agents, Impmon met up with Calumon, who then sensed Jeri’s presence inside the D-Reaper. The two of them tried to save her, and Impmon Digivolved into Beelzemon Blast Mode again to fend off a number of Bubbles. Beelzemon and Calumon then found the Kernel Sphere, and Beelzemon shattered it – but as Calumon flew in to find Jeri, tentacles seized Beelzemon and bound him within the sphere. He remained trapped as the other Digimon outside battled against the D-Reaper, but eventually managed to sever the tentacles, only to be hurled back outside by the D-Reaper, to prevent him from freeing Jeri. Gallantmon and Beelzemon attacked the D-Reaper together, to no avail, and then the D-Reaper began an analysis of Beelzemon, repeatedly identifying him as the Digimon who destroyed Leomon. Beelzemon screamed in defiance, attacking with his Corona Destroyer, to no effect. His cannon was then destroyed by a blast from the D-Reaper. Grani destroyed the D-Reaper Ball with its Yuggoth Blaster, and the enraged Beelzemon then unleashed Leomon’s Fist of the Beast King attack, shattering the Kernel Sphere. As he reached for Jeri’s hand, she recoiled in terror, as he was not Leomon, who she had thought had returned to save her. The Kernel Sphere sealed again, keeping Jeri inside, as Beelzemon was struck by an attack from the Gatekeeper, and fell from the skies, on the verge of deleting. Grani swooped to save him as he fell into the D-Reaper’s chaos, and rose back up with Impmon – weak, but alive. In the following week, Impmon returned to Ai and Mako, who took care of him – and when they made their peace, a D-Power appeared for them. Impmon brought them to meet the other Tamers, and then he himself reverted to his In-Training form of Yamon and returned to the Digital World with the other Digimon. However, Takato's subsequent discovery of a portal to the Digital World months later allowed Impmon and the other Digimon to return to Earth and be reunited with their partners. Some time later, whenLocomon appeared in the real world, Beelzemon arrived to help try and stop the mechanical beast. Appearing in his "flawed" form, riding Behemoth (with no explanation offered for either), Beelzemon shot at Locomon, but his efforts did no good, and he was struck by Locomon's Wheel Grinder, which sent him spiralling away. Soon thereafter, when the conflict reached breaking point with the arrival of manyParasimon, Beelzemon reappeared in his Blast Mode and defended Suzie and Lopmon from the monsters. After the day was won, he reverted to Impmon, and gorged himself at Rika's birthday party. Beelzemon first appears in '“Motorcycle Madness.” Beelzemon Blast Mode first appears in '''“Beelzemon’s Big Day.” His voice is supplied by Derek Stephen Prince.'' Name: From “Beelzebub,” another name for Satan. Bandai of America refer to Blast Mode as "Bluster Mode" - apparently they MEANT for it to be "Blaster Mode" and something got a little screwed up along the way. Doesn't matter for the show, though, as Beelzemon declares himself to be "Blast Mode beautiful!" meaning that the name "Blast Mode" is canonical for the US version of the show. Category:Villain Category:Digimon character